High School Romance
by beer-man
Summary: Something I whipped together overnight. AshxMay


I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Contains mild coarse language**

Just pretend that pokemon don't exist and that May and Ash have never met.

**High School Romance**

Our story begins at Saffron City High. It's fourth period, Yr11 English and, Ash, Gary, Brock and Richie are waiting for the teacher to arrive. They were talking about rugby as usual when Misty came up to them.

"Have you guys heard the news?"

"No," replied all four boys together.

"There's this new girl starting and she got transferred from Hoenn,"

"Big deal," said Ash. "Most new people are losers."

"I wonder if she'll go out with me," said Brock with great enthusiasm.

"No one wants to go out with you Brock, accept it," said Gary while Brock hung his head and Ash, Richie and Misty laughed.

They stopped suddenly when Mr. Brown walked in followed by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The sight of this girl made Ash stare but his concentration was interrupted by Mr. Brown.

"As some of you already know, we have a new student starting today. Her name is May and she's from Hoenn. Please welcome her to the class."

The class started clapping and Brock gave a wolf whistle. Mr. Brown quieted the class down and directed May, who was blushing bright red, to her seat at the front of the class.

Ash watched her sit down and Gary noticed him staring.

"So all new people are losers, ay Ketchum," said Gary while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up," said Ash while blushing.

The whole class Ash kept staring at May. Each time she turned around, he'd pretend to look at his book. When Mr. Brown asked Ash for his response to a question he jumped in surprise and knocked his books off his desk.

"What's the problem Mr. Ketchum?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Nothing Sir. I just lost myself to this very interesting passage,"

The class laughed but Mr. Brown wasn't impressed.

"If you're done Mr. Ketchum, would you please read out your response?"

"Yes Sir."

Ash read his response to a question on a passage from Macbeth and went back to staring at May.

When the bell went for lunch Ash, Gary, Brock and Richie head for the canteen. They got their lunch and sat down at a table.

"So Ash?" asked Gary. "What do you think of the new girl?"

"She's alright,"

"She must be more then alright. You couldn't take your eyes off of her all lesson,"

"Shut up," retorted Ash while punching Gary in the arm.

"Hay, I was only messing with you," replied Gary while rubbing his arm.

Brock and Richie couldn't help but laugh.

"So Gary?" asked Ash. "When are you gonna ask Misty out?"  
It was now Gary's turn to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Come on Gazza," said Brock. "We've all seen the way she looks at you. She's got it bad for you and you like her as well, admit it."

"Ok, ok. I like her,"

"So what you gonna do about it?" asked Richie while munching his burger.

"I'll ask her out at the end of the day. Now will you get off of my back about it?"

"We will," said Ash while everyone started laughing.

After they finished eating, the boys went outside and started talking about the up coming rugby game on the weekend.

"Celadon's got a good back line but I reckon you could get passed them Ash," said Gary.

"Yea but the ruck's where we might loose it. You gotta get that ball nice and quick Richie,"

"I'll try my best,"

"That's the spirit."

"What's going on over there?" asked Brock while everyone else turned to look where he was looking.

Some boys were gathered in a circle, pushing someone around.

"Let's have a look," said Ash as he and the others started walking towards the commotion.

When they got there, they noticed that Drew and Paul were pushing the new girl around. Paul had grabbed her books and Drew had her bag. May tried to get them back but Paul and Drew just moved out of the way and May fell over. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Awe, what's the matter?" said Drew teasingly. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"Give them back Drew,"

Drew looked up from May and noticed that Ash and the gang were standing there.

"Why should I Ketchum?"

"Because I said so, that's why,"

"Come on, she's a foreigner, she deserves a bit of hazing,"

"No she doesn't. Now give her stuff back before I loose my temper,"

"Come and get it then,"

Ash charged at Drew and tackled him to the ground. He started punching him in the face while Paul tried to get Ash off of him. He hit Ash in the back but Gary smacked Paul in the face and put him in a headlock.

Drew managed to push Ash off of him and Paul got away from Gary.

"You gonna give it back or am I gonna have to hit you some more?" asked Ash while taking a step towards Drew and Paul.

"The dirty bh can have her stuff," replied Drew while tossing May's bag and books at her feet.

The two boys walked away while Ash walked over to May.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thankyou for helping me."

"It's nothing. Those two are always picking on new people. My name's Ash by the way," said Ash while giving his hand to May.

May grabbed it and Ash picked her up off of the ground. "My name's May."

"I know, you're in my English class,"

"That's right. You were the one who kept looking at me,"

"No I didn't," said Ash very defensively.

"Yes you did. I could feel your eyes on me all lesson,"

"Ok maybe I was looking at you. Hay do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, ok,"

Ash and May started to walk off to the canteen when Gary called out to them.

"I thought you didn't like the new girl Ashy boy,"

Ash blushed and May gave him a puzzling look.

"Shut up Gary. I'll see you in Maths," retorted Ash.

"Alright then, have fun," replied Gary as he, Brock and Richie ran off to the footy field laughing.

"What did he mean by that?" asked May.

"Gary seems to be under the impression that I like you,"

"Do you?"

"Kind of, but I hardly know you,"

"Well, we've got the rest of lunch to change that," said May with a slight giggle as she and Ash went to the canteen.

Ash and May spent the rest of lunch talking about their lives. When the end of lunch bell went, Ash showed May where her next class was and told her he'd meet her after school.

Maths was hell for Ash. He spent the whole lesson telling Gary to bugger off each time he asked about May. When the bell went, Ash was more then happy to leave. He had one more lesson to go and then he could meet back up with May.

Ash walked May back to her house, which was only a couple blocks away from the school, and they talked some more about their lives. When they made it to May's house it took Ash's breath away. The house was triple storied and had a massive pool out the back.

"Nice house," said Ash in amazement.

"Thanks," replied May.

Ash took his gaze away from the house to look at May.

"Hay would you like to watch me play rugby this weekend?"

"Sure," answered May while giving Ash a kiss on the cheek. "That was for what you did today."

Ash put his hand to his face as May ran to her front door.

"Bye," said May while waving.

"Cya tomorrow," replied Ash while waving back.

He watched May enter her house and ran off to footy training, whooping for joy.

May was looking out the window and smiled as she watched Ash.

Footy training flew by for Ash. When he arrived, Gary asked him what he was so happy about and Gary couldn't believe it when Ash told him. The coach gave them a talk and set them out some drills. Gary kept asking Ash to tell him what happened over and over and Ash kept telling him.

Ash went to bed that night an incredibly happy man. He couldn't wait for the next day and was even happier to see May watching him play. She clapped with everyone when Ash scored the opening try and gasped in fright when he took a high ball. She cheered even louder when he picked Drew up and slamed him into the ground. Saffron won 28-3. (They only got the three because Gary high tackled Paul but no one cared).

After the game Ash met up with May and they spent the afternoon down town, talking about the game. They were eating lunch when Ash got up the courage to ask out May. She said yes and they have been together ever since.

The End

**Just a one part story about what life might be like if there werent pokemon in the show. Read and Review.**


End file.
